Truth or Dare
by Kyouki-Chan
Summary: What starts with a simple game of Truth or Dare, ends in a drama between Duo and Heero. Will Duo admit he loves Heero too? 1x2
1. Sweet Revenge

Name Fic: Truth or dare  
  
Auteur: Aerial  
  
I didn't make up Gundam Wing so I don't 'own' anything of it.  
  
Just to inform you, there is NO 3x4 in this fiction, Trowa and Quatre are just very good friends.  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Revenge.  
  
It was a warm day as always lately and the 4 pilots were sitting outside listening to all that was happening around them. Duo made friends with someone and they could stay at her house for a wile.  
  
"So." Duo started. "Boring." he continued. He looked around to the other boys. They were all looking around and even Heero wasn't busy with his Gundam or something. Duo stood up and started walking in circles. "Duo, what exactly are you doing?" Quatre asked. Duo stopped. "None, that's the prob." And he continued which got really annoying for the others.  
  
"Would you mind to stop?" Heero asked when he looked up to Duo. He was sitting on the ground. Arms over each other and watching the ants on the ground. "You're getting quite annoying."  
  
Duo stopped again. "Like I've got something better to do." He turned to Heero and looked to him like he expected an answer. Heero looked back. "Hmn." was all he said and he looked back to the ground.  
  
Wufei was inside playing with his swords. Sometimes he looked outside true the window if anybody was doing something special. But they never were. He was getting sick of this continues silence and walked outside. "Okeey, please go do something!" He yelled to them.  
  
Trowa looked up. He raised an eyebrow. "Why, do we annoy you?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Well." Wufei answered. "Erm. Yes." he said and he went back inside.  
  
"I've got something to do," Duo started with a smirk on his face, "But I'm not sure if you like it." He looked around the group of 3 other guys. "Well, just say it." Heero said, while he stand up and looked at Duo who was still smirking. "How about a game of Truth or Dare." Heero sighed. "Is that all? I thought you would come up with some sort of stupid plan to take over the world." Duo looked at him. His mouth fell open. "What?" Heero asked. Then Heero was shocked for a moment. And right after that he continued: "HN!"  
  
Now Duo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, what ever.Well, if you guys can come up with a better thing to do, shoot!" It was quiet for a few moments but then Quatre said something. "Fine with me. It's not like I'm afraid or something." That last line, especially the word 'afraid' convinced the other boys and a few minuets later they sat in a circle.  
  
Wufei, still inside, was looking out for the 16th time or so, when he saw them sitting in a circle. He walked out and looked down on them. "What are you doing?" He asked, like he asked it to a bunch of unworthy children from 5 years old. "We're going to play Truth or Dare!" Duo said happy, acting like a kid of 5 years old. "Because we're not afraid or weaklings" Quatre said to Wufei. He was actually expecting some sort of rage coming over him but it didn't come. Wufei's eyebrow twitched. "Barton, Maxwell, let me true." He snapped. Trowa and Duo made some space for Wufei and Wufei sat down. I don't know why you want to do this game, but I'm NOT a weakling.  
  
"Ah.." Quatre whispered to Trowa. "I knew that would work. The joys of torturing Wufei". Trowa grinned. "Great work Quat!" He whispered back.  
  
"Okeey! Let's start!" Duo said, wile he watched to the other 4 boys again. "May I begin?" He asked to them wile he rubbed his hands. Nobody answered so he took it as a yes.  
  
"Wufei, Truth or Dare?" He asked to Wufei with a huge glare on his face. Wufei looked at him and then, very careful, he said "Truth." Duo's glare disappeared. "Too bad. well, what to ask..?" He looked to Wufei. "I know! What do you really think of woman?" Wufei was quiet for a short time. Thinking about the answer to Duo's question. ~I don't have to answer it right, because they don't know if I'm lying . But still, it's weak to lie.~ "Women are Weak." He finally said. "Yeah, we know that, but after that. You must think women are something else but weak, right?" Duo asked him. He didn't really expect Wufei to agree with him. "Well." Wufei started. "They can ehm. be. annoying, like going to scream at the sight of a mouse, and ehm." "Yeah yeah, I'm not talking about negative things. Don't you think women have something. positive?" Duo tried again. Wufei really looked like he was thinking. Then he shrugged. Duo sighed.  
  
"Well Wufei, it's your turn!" Quatre informed him. At the moment everybody was more lying down then sitting. Quatre hang against Trowa and Duo, Heero and Wufei were sitting, but in a very 'relaxing' way.  
  
Wufei looked around. ~Who to ask? Hm. I'll take Maxwell back!~ He smirked, what really didn't fit his face at the moments before. "Maxwell, Truth or Dare?" Wufei came up and went to sit on his knees. Duo smirked even more then he already did. "Dare!" Wufei thought about what he wanted Duo to do, but didn't needed much time to think of something. "Kiss Yuy!" He yelled. Duo stood up as fast as he could. "Dude, you must be kidding!" Not only Duo was surprised, Heero too, and he crawled backwards. "NO WAY!" He said, and he was still crawling back. "O, I see, you're just joking right?" Duo asked and he was wishing that he was right, because there was NO chance for Wufei that he would kiss Heero. "What? Would that ruin your reputation?" Wufei asked with his most innocent voice. Quatre, who was still sitting next to Trowa, laughed. "Well Duo, you HAVE to do it" He smirked evilly. "And don't forget, you are the one who wanted to do this game!" Duo looked to Wufei, then to Heero and back again to Wufei. "He, I'm gonna be the victim. And I refuse!!!" Heero yelled. He was getting quit irritated. Then he sighed deep. "I'm gonna get something to drink." Heero jumped up and walked away to the house muttering something about Crazy, Insane, Stupid and Injustice. 


	2. Now Kiss!

For the reviews I got: I know that it's really short but I didn't really had time ^^' And for the fact that it might took a while before the next chapter was done: If I don't have the inspiration, I just can't write. And sometimes it takes a while before the inspiration is back. And uhm. in the first line Wufei was inside. Well, that's about it, so: here's the new chapter:  
  
Chapter 2: "Now KISS!"  
  
"Hey Duo, remember what Quatre said. YOU came up with the idea to do this game. And you also picked dare yourself!" Trowa pointed his finger at Quatre who nodded in agreement. "Like YOU would ever kiss Heero!" He tried, but he knew they were right. "Aw, c'mon on! It's not like you have to French kiss. Don't be such a wussie!" Quatre smirked.  
  
Inside the house Heero was sitting on the couch with a glass of water. ~ Baka's! ~ He jumped up when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the door and opened it. "Would you please let de door open? I gave Duo the key." A young girl with brown hair till her shoulders walked around Heero. "Here, would you please put these in the kitchen?" She pushed some apples in Heero's hands. Before he could say something, the girl continued. "Thank you!" And she walked to the garden, were the other 4 boys were arguing about Wufei's command. Heero still stood there with the apples in his hands. ~ Who does she thinks she is, commanding me! ~ He looked at the apples, then to the girl who was about to sit between Trowa and Wufei. He looked at the apples again. ~ Ah what, there just apples. ~ He walked to the kitchen and dumped the apples on the table. Then he walked outside without thinking about what Duo had to do.  
  
When Heero was still inside Trowa, Quatre and Wufei kept telling Duo that he just had to do it. Than the girl came walking out of the house. "Hay guys!" She dropped her self between Trowa and Wufei. "Hey Joane!" Quatre said friendly. "Duo, may I please have my key back?" She asked. "Why? Did I did something wrong?" Duo asked it carefully, cause there always was a chance. "Nah, but you always lock the door. What were you doing? If you didn't want to be interrupted?" She asked curious. "Nothing important, right guys?" Duo said quickly. ~ Oh, shit! Now I just reminded them. -.- ~ "Well actually, Duo came up with the brilliant idea to- " "Get some breakfast!" Duo interrupted Quatre. "I'll go and ehm. . . get some bread!" And Duo ran into the house.  
  
This was the moment that Heero came out. They didn't see each other so they bumped. "Idiot" Heero yelled at Duo. "What? I was. . . in a hurry!" Duo said back. Quickly Quatre used this moment. "Duo was about to kiss Heero!" Duo angrily looked at Quatre. "Did you had to say that?" Quatre nodded. "Of course! You have to play the game fair. . ." Then Wufei came in the conversation. "Or are you a weakling?!" Joane laughed. "I would like to see that!" She looked at Duo and Heero. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Duo looked up. "Ah, what ever! I'll just do it. . ." He walked to Heero and kissed him on his cheek. "Happy now?" He said and let himself drop on the floor again. Wufei sighed. "THAT, Maxwell, is not a real kiss. . . Do it again. If it's to hard to kiss Yuy, just imagine that he's a girl!" He pointed his finger to Heero. "Nah man, I've kissed him once, I'm not gonna kiss him again. I did what you asked me to do so. . ." He looked around at the other guys and Joane. "Well, I've got a point right?" "Actually," Quatre said, "Wufei has a point. You can't call that a real kiss." Joane and Trowa nodded in agreement. Heero tried to crawl backwards, but Joane grabbed his arm. "No way!" She pulled him back and then pushed him to Duo. "And now kiss!" Heero landed just before Duo. Heero looked up from the ground, looked angry to Joane and then forward. Duo looked at Heero to. Then he leant forward to Heero and kissed him. Heero first tried to go away again, but when Duo's lips touched his, he didn't move. Duo's eyes were wide open and so were Heero's. "Great! I won't forget this for the rest of my life!!!" Wufei said and he looked at Heero and Duo who were still kissing. Suddenly Duo fell back. Heero blinked, stood up and went to sit next to Joan again. Duo started thinking. ~ That was. . . not that bad, I think. . . He. . . was soft and warm. . . Ah! What am I thinking about?!? ~ "Good enough for you?" Duo asked. There was a silence. You heard a bird flying away and some cars driving by. "Hm, yes." Wufei looked like he didn't enjoy the fact that Heero and Duo just had been kissing, but everyone knew he did.  
  
"Great! Quatre, Truth or Dare?" Quatre thought for a moment. He looked to Trowa and then to Duo. "Truth." He muttered. "Ah, afraid now are we?" Duo stood up and walked away to a corner in the garden. He threw some stuff away and under all that mess, he found a chair. He walked back again and when he sat down, he asked: "What do you really feel for Trowa?" Quatre blushed for a second. "He's my best friend, so I really like him." He said, after he stopped blushing. "Is that all?" Duo asked again. "If you mean if I 'love' him or something, yes I do." Trowa looked at Quatre, but Quatre quickly continued. "But in a best-friends way." Trowa smirked. "Okeey, all I needed to know" He grind evilly. "What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked suspicious. "Me? Nothing. Or at least: nothing you won't find out."  
  
"I won't ask more about that. Ehm. . . Joane! Truth or Dare?" Joane looked at Quatre. "Did I say I was in the game?" She asked. "If you're not in, then what are you doing here?" "I can watch right? Just for fun?" She asked it with puppy-dog-eyes. "I don't fall for that, I also use that trick." He laughed. "Do you really think we would just let you see us being 'tortured' by each other, and let you have all the fun?" He looked around. "Were not gonna do that right guys?" He checked to see if the others agreed. The all nodded. Joane got a sweatdrop. "Ehm. . . Okeey, Okeey! I'm in!" She said, and she also stood up to get a chair. When she came back, she put the chair down and walked into the house. She came back with some cola and 6 glasses. "I pick Truth!"  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Actually, I wasn't planning to make this an 1x2 fic, But it's getting one more and more -.-' It's a bit longer then the last one, but still not long enough if you ask me. . . But I had to rush it ^-^' Please Review to let me know what you think about it! 


	3. Do dreams come true?

Well, I was 100% inspiration less, but when I got another review, I just pushed myself to go and write again ^^ It's not very big, but I like it, and I hope you like it too! So. . . Don't wait, read & review!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Do dreams come true?  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes. He had to look twice before the image he saw came in to his mind. A great white room with no doors or any windows. He found out that he was lying on a bed and so he stood up. He walked to one of the four walls and knocked on it with his fist. The sound of his knuckles against the wall echoed true the room. He realized that there was no way that he could get out of this place. He sat down on the bed and start thinking how he ended up here. He couldn't figure anything logical out so he came to the conclusion that it was a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream. He laid back on the bed and just wanted to wake up.  
  
Suddenly on a place, where Heero was sure was nothing more than a wall, a door became visible. Heero jumped off the bed and ran to the door. When Heero want to open the door, someone from the other side already opened it. Duo came walking in the room, ignoring Heero. Heero stood there with open mouth and eyes looking at Duo. He shook his head and wanted to walk to the room and get out of this weird room and weird dream. But before he reached it, the door vanished again!  
  
Heero walked back to the bed, looking not very interested to Duo, who was still just standing there. Then his eye fell on the room again. Some were in his memory he recognized this room. "Relena..?" He whispered. That was it! He had dreamed of this room when he had thought for a few moments that Relena might not be that bad. But at last he realized that she was...  
  
He looked at Duo. "Ehrm... Duo?" Duo looked at him and it looked just like someone put on the switch to turn him on. There appeared a soft smile on his face. He walked to Heero, who was kind of petrified. Once he was standing very, very close to Heero, he grabbed his hand and kissed it. Heero had absolutely no idea what to do. Duo looked at Heero right in his eyes. Heero got a strange feeling. He started noticing things about Duo that he had never noticed before. Before he knew it he was 'examining' Duo's face.  
  
Duo, who was still holding Heero's hand, kept looking at Heero with a strange smirk on his face. "Heero!" He suddenly yelled. He swung his arms around Heero's neck. Heero was just standing there. He wanted to walk away, let Duo just stay here. He wanted to tell Duo to let him go. But somewhere inside, he wanted Duo to stay and hold him. Then he shook his head and pushed Duo away from him. But Duo didn't went away. Before Heero knew it, Duo pushed his lips on those of Heero. Heero slowly closed his eyes. He remembered Duo's lips touching him the first time. This felt so real, although he knew it was just a dream. Then Heero lost control over himself. He swung his arms around Duo and pushed him close to him. "Stay with me..." he whispered in Duo's ear. Duo nodded and kissed Heero again. At that moment Heero was not sure what he was doing. Then, within a second, Heero was lying in his bed, bathing in sweat.  
  
Heero looked shocked, first not remembering what had just happened. Then, slowly, everything from his dream had come back to him. "Duo?" He mumbled very soft. "Why Duo?" he asked himself. He did remember about the kiss. But that was just a stupid game. . . Heero looked around. There were 4 other beds in this room. All the other Gundam-Boy's slept here. In the bed on the other side of the room, Duo was sleeping peacefully. Heero sighed. This whole idea about Duo was just annoying him. Heero laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Duo's face, very, very close.  
  
When Heero woke up again the next morning, he could immediately remember everything. Of course he could remember the dream. But also what had happened last evening. . .  
  
Joane had to tell all about her past boyfriends and Quatre had to do certain. . . stuff. . . with Trowa. When Trowa had his revenge by letting Duo jump around in his underpants in the middle of the street and sing: "I'm a bitch, I've got class, mess with me, and I'll kick your ass!!!" After that they took some alcohol and went to bed.  
  
Heero stood up and looked over his shoulder at Duo when he walked out of the room. Why did he felt that weird feeling when he looked at him? Heero didn't understand. Or he did understand, but just didn't want to admit it. . . He shook his head and walked to the kitchen. Quatre was there standing with Trowa making breakfast. "Morning!" Quatre welcomed him. Trowa mumbled something what Heero could not hear very good, but he just took it as a 'Good Morning' too. Heero nodded quickly and then grabbed an apple. "So Heero, what did you dream about Duo?" Heero almost choked in his apple. "WHAT?!" he yelled at Quatre. "How do you-" Quatre smirked. "I heard you saying his name in your sleep." Quatre laughed for a moment. "So now I ask you: What was your dream about? Did that kiss mean so much to you?" Heero could crunch his apple with one hand. "Of course not! It's not like I like Maxwell!!!" That moment Duo came walking in the kitchen. "What's up?" He asked. "What's with the Maxwell? You've called me just Duo for over about 2 years. Don't you like me anymore?" Duo looked a bit hurt. But then he smirked at Heero and winked. "Morning everyone!" he laughed. "So what's for breakfast?" Heero looked at Duo once more, then walked out of the kitchen to think about his dream. But before he walked out, he asked Quatre: "Do dreams come true?"  
  
***  
  
I hope you like this chapter and you'll be looking forward to my next chappy. I think it's gonna take a while but I'll try my best! And again: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (I live 4 reviews ¬¬) 


	4. Denial Phase

When I got my first review, I almost ran to Word to make the next chappie! ^^ But unfortunately I was yet again. . . Inspiration-less And I got another comment about how slow I update. . . Sorry!!! But I've got it busy and stuff, ya know ^^;; *kicks school away and annoying guys* Go away and let me write my fic in peace!!! Well, now that they're gone, lets begin!  
  
Chapter 4: Denial Phase.  
  
"I kissed him!" Heero yelled. He was lying in his bed, and yet again, thinking about Duo. ~ Why?! Why did I kiss him?! ~ He could hit himself on the head. And of course he wanted to do that, but some little voice in his head said it was useless. He rolled himself up with his face to the window, that was open a little bit. "Duo. . . What are you doing to me?" he muttered, closing his eyes, almost not realizing it. "I ain't doing anything, right?" Heero's eyes flew open again. ~ Stupid to say that! ~ "I'm just an guy, all alone, standing here, in a room, with a depressed person if you ask me ^^" Heero smirked. He turned around. "Did you. . . -" Heero started. He wanted to ask it, but at the same time thought it was to stupid to ask. "What?" Duo asked nosy. "Did you. . . Well. . . With that. . ." He swallowed once and then continued, "With that kiss. . ." Duo smirked that he mentioned 'The Kiss'. "Did you, enjoyed it?" This wasn't exactly what Heero wanted to ask, but it was something. Duo laughed and dropped himself next to Heero on the bed. "Oh Heero!" He swung his arm around him. "I love you, so of course I enjoyed the kiss!" It sounded TO sarcastic to even be thought of to be true. Duo smirked again and then stood up and walked to the door. "C'mon, don't be so. . . Well, the thing you are being right now. . . And come downstairs!" Heero nodded, but didn't make any attempt to come up and follow Duo. "Well, I'll see you downstairs then!" Duo walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I kissed him. . . ." Heero started again, but this time softer. "It was only a dream. . . . I didn't control myself. . . ." He nodded in agreement to that final decision and walked out of the room, strait to the kitchen, were the other boy's were waiting. "I so do not!" Heero stopped before entering the kitchen. "Ah, c'mon Duo, admit it!" He heard some laughing of Quatre and he could almost feel the frustration of Duo. "You love Heero!" Heero held his breath. ~ What is this all about? ~ He heard Duo laughing this time. "O, yeah! I love Heero a lot!" Heero came a step closer to the kitchen door. "What?" he muttered so soft, he was sure nobody could've heard him. "As a friend!" Heero sighed deep and then entered the room. Quatre and Duo were standing across each other, Quatre a lot more relaxed then Duo. "Whatever..." Heero said in his normal cold voice. He was so good in hiding his feelings and just act like there was nothing in the whole world that mattered to him. Duo and Quatre blinked and then looked at Heero without saying anything. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then the door opened for the second time and Joane walked in the room. "Good morning to you too guys..." she muttered when everyone just stayed still. She walked to the radio and pressed a couple of buttons. "It's to quiet here..." A few seconds later the music filled the kitchen:  
  
Fire and Ice. . .  
  
You come on like a flame,  
  
Then you turn a cold shoulder!  
  
Fire and Ice. . .  
  
I wanna give you my love,  
  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart! You'll just tear it apart. . .  
  
Movin' in for the kill tonight. . .  
  
You got every advantage when they put out the lights!  
  
It's not so pretty when it fades away,  
  
Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play!  
  
I've seen you burn `em before. . .-  
  
"Anything but this!" Heero yelled, without even noticing it himself. He almost ran to the radio and turned it off, very close to throw the radio off the table. He turned around wild and marched to the door. When he walked across Duo, who's face asked for an explanation, and there eyes met, something snapped in Heero and he stopped. "Heero? What's wrong?" Heero heard Duo's concerned voice and it echoed true in his head. He shock his head. "Nothing, just that I. . . hate that song. . ." He didn't saw it, but he knew that the other boy's were exchanging looks behind his back. It stayed quiet for a few more seconds and everyone just stayed where they were. You could here the clock ticking. Then Duo sighed and laid his hand on Heero's shoulder, who was standing with his back to the rest of the group. "If there's something wrong, you can just tell me, and of course the rest of us!" Heero shock his head. "No Duo. . . This is something you don't want to know. . ." He pushed Duo's hand off of his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Without putting on a coat or something, he walked strait outside. Trying to make no noise, he softly closed the door behind him and walked away in the direction of the city. He didn't know what he wanted to do, where he was going, but he had figured out that there was no escaping the truth about his feelings for Duo. He loved him. . . Not only in a friend kind of way, but real love. First he didn't want to admit it, but the kiss and the dream. . . Now he was sure about it. Too bad Duo didn´t thought of him that way.  
  
In the kitchen, Duo was still standing without having any clew why Heero was so upset. Then the question of Heero came in his mind again. "He wouldn't. . ." "What?" Trowa didn't look very interested when he asked that. Duo didn't answer, he just jumped up and ran to the door, grabbed his coat and ran out the of the warm house, into the cold outside air, to find Heero.  
  
Well. . . I know it's short again ^_^; But still: I hope U liked it! The next chappie probably won't take so long, but I decided to stop, because if I continue typing, it won't be a denial phase anymore n.n please review and let me know what you think of it! 


	5. Thank you

*curses her computer* Well... It didn't take so long to make the chapter... It kinda took to long to put it on internet. Why did my computer had to crash? Why did all my fan fictions had to be deleted? Why couldn't the computer next door get the virus? Why did they had to send my computer ALL THE WAY TO GERMANY?!?!?! Well... I'd better not keep you waiting any longer, so here, finally, is the next chapter ^__^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Thank you...  
  
"Hee-chan?!" Duo's voice was clearly hear able through the almost empty streets. Here and there a pub was opened, but that was all. "Where are you?!" No answer. He ran along, looking around, but not finding his friend, who might see him as something else then 'just a friend'. The TL-lighted names of pubs shine bright in the dark night sky. He had been searching for him all day, without taking a break. "Where are you..?" Duo's mouth felt dry of all the running, but he had to keep going. He really wanted to find Heero. Was it his fault? Did he do something wrong? Why did Heero run away? A voice inside told him what might be the reason, but he didn't know how to handle that.  
  
Around a corner, through the street, at his left another street which he entered. There he saw the coffee shop where he and Heero took a cup of coffee sometimes. "Man... Please let him be there..." he muttered to himself, while some hope slowly returned.  
  
The bell of the coffee shop rang as he swung the door open and ran in. "G'evening young man!" Duo ignored the kind man behind the bar, who was cleaning the dishes and looked around. A few people looked up at him, but then returned back to their own buisness. He checked every spot in the shop. No Heero... He sighed and turned around to leave and go home. Hopefully he would just return by himself. "Got a problem boy?" Duo turned around. Maybe he could use a cup of coffee. Without any more hesitating, he sat down at a seat next to the bar. He barman, who asked the question, set down a cup he was drying and leaned on the other side of the bar, ready to hear Duo's problem. "I... One coffee please..." He didn't know if he should bore the barman with his problem, but he'd be happy to tell it to someone else. While the barman nodded, turned around, and was fixin'up some coffee for his customer, Duo continued. "I lost my friend... Dunno where he went..." The barman nodded and put the fresh cup of coffee in front of Duo. "Is that the guy I've seen you with some times?" The coffee was hot. He put it back down and looked up at the man. Did he know where Heero was? "Yes... Have you seen him today?" De man smiled slightly and could still see the depressed face of another young man in front of his eyes. "He was here some time ago, but left all of a sudden." Duo jumped up, the seat he was sitting on fell down. "Where did he go?! Tell me, please!" The barman, a bit surprised, shrugged. "He didn't tell me, I didn't ask. I guessed he'd have his reasons. Besides, he had already paid his coffee." Duo sighed and turned around, running to the door. "Cup of coffee..." he muttered, turning around to pay the man. The barman smiled and shock his head. "It's on me, go find your friend." Duo nodded thankful, happy that someone was supporting him, in some sort of way. After a quick 'goodbye' he ran out of the shop, back into the darkness.  
  
Another pup. This one was at the other side of the street of the coffee shop. Inside was obviously incredibly crowded. His eyes flashed to a board which said; "18 and older." Duo smiled. He could find Heero here. Hee-chan could go through for 20 if nessacery. Without problems he came trough the doors, fooling the stupid guy with a fake passport. Those things could be handy.  
  
The sudden smoke overwhelmed him. The place was warm like hell and the music had to be on the highest volume. Just as Duo saw from out side the building, the place was as full as possible. Even if Heero was here, which he didn't know for sure, it would be quite a job finding him. After looking for 10 minutes, his forehead was already covered with little sweat drops. He needed to cool down, so he decided to get something to drink. While walking toward the bar, which seemed to have all kind of alcohol, but nothing else to drink, he heard some guys laughing. Not knowing why, his eyes got drawn to the group men who made the loud noise. Duo froze. "Heero..."  
  
The much smaller boy tried to get away, but one of the guys grabbed his arm. "Now, now...Are you sure you didn't sneak in?" Another man, older and bigger than the others, grabbed Heero's other arm. "I'd say he's around 17." More laughter. "For a 17 year old boy, he looks quite good, don't you think guys?" Unfortunately for Heero, they did think so. "Fuck off..." Heero didn't sound much convincing. "Why? Wanna go back to your mummy?" Right after the men burst into laughter again, the man who grabbed Heero's arm first got a punch in his face.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Duo's voice seemed to echo through the whole pub. The group turned silence, surprised someone had the guts to interrupt their fun. Heero kept silence as well. "He broke my nose!" The punched man yelled, indignant. While removing his hand from his nose, where Duo had hit him, blood dripped down on the floor. "Get 'm guys!" The biggest one yelled, clearly the 'leader'. Everyone suddenly ignored Heero and they all dove on Duo. Duo received one punch on his cheek, but the rest all missed. The guy who managed to hurt him was quite strong, so Duo's cheek turned red right after he had hit him. There were too many men to fight, so he grabbed Heero's arm, who was still staring at Duo, and pulled him with him out of the pub, hoping the group would leave them alone.  
  
"Why... What were you doing?" Heero asked to Duo, when they came running out of the small building. Heero breathed in the fresh night air. He had been in there to long. Duo sighed and looked at Heero, who couldn't make himself look at Duo as well. "I wanted to know where you went." Heero looked up, but still not in Duo's eyes. "I would've come back by myself." A small smile appeared on Duo's face. "We're not alone at Joan her house..." Surprised, Heero stared at Duo, this time finally in his eyes. "It's obvious you've got a problem... Wanna talk about it?" He nodded. "Let's go to the coffee shop then..." He nodded again.  
  
For the third time that day, Duo made the little shop bell ring. "Ah! I see you've found your friend!" the barman greeted Duo and Heero. Duo smiled and nodded, pulling his friend to a table at the window. All that time, he had his warm hand around Heero's. "Why did you go away?" Duo asked, still not releasing Heero's hand. A bit uncomfortable, Heero opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He searched for the right words, Duo had seen it before. Finally, looking down at the table, he said: "You've probably found out I see you as more than a friend, I know you're not stupid Duo... I didn't want to be with you for that moment, knowing you don't feel for me the same as I feel for you." For a moment, Duo was speechless. He knew it had to have something to do with this, but he said it so... Now it was Duo's turn to think about the right words. A blush appeared on his cheeks and the grip on Heero's hand got stronger. "I did enjoy it, I guess..." Heero looked up and shock his head. "You're just saying that because...-" At that moment, Duo didn't want to talk anymore. He pulled Heero close again and pressed his lips on Heero's. Those warm and soft lips. The lips of the boy he had been thinking about since they played the game of Truth or Dare. Heero thought the same way. These were the lips he kissed in his dream, the lips he wanted to kiss over and over again. But he thought that was impossible. Duo released Heero's hand, but their lips stayed together.  
  
Duo leaned backwards, he broke their kiss. "I'm not making this up Heero... I might have not told you, but I guess I felt like this for you all the time. I just didn't see it..." Heero smiled at him. "Thank you..."  
  
***  
  
Well... That's the end ^^ And so they live happily ever after =D Hope you enjoyed the fiction! I think I'm gonna start on a new one for ff.net ^-^ Please review what you thought of the end!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
